


Дар

by CommanderShally, Star_Trek_2016



Series: Пять слов [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016





	Дар

_Любимая (стандарт) — дорогая для сердца, такая, к которой обращена любовь._

  
  
— Лейтенант Пэрис, эта форма анатомически неверна, — Седьмая держала в руках открытку в форме сердца.  
  
— Что? — Том, видимо, даже не сразу сообразил, о чем речь. — Она должна быть такой, это же классика.  
  
— Когда вы объясняли мне про день Святого Валентина, вы упоминали о том, что «валентинка» традиционно делается в форме фиброзно-мышечного полого органа, обеспечивающего посредством повторных ритмичных сокращений ток крови по кровеносным сосудам, — Седьмая подняла открытку на уровень головы и показала на нее пальцем. — Это не сердце.  
  
Пэрис смотрел на Седьмую и, похоже, едва сдерживался от того, чтобы засмеяться.  
  
— Седьмая, валентинки существуют чуть ли не с Средневековья, и никто пока что не жаловался на их форму, — Том посмотрел на открытку и добавил: — Просто подпишите ее и подарите тому, кто занимает ваши мысли.  
  
Лейтенант исчез из поля зрения Седьмой, оставив ее наедине с валентинкой.  
  
С одной стороны, ей хотелось следовать земным традициям: она участвовала в праздновании Рождества, и этот опыт был весьма удовлетворительным. Но, глядя на форму открытки, Седьмая никак не могла смириться с ее неправильной формой.  
  
Внутреннее борговское стремление к совершенству не давало ей покоя, и поэтому Седьмая, вооружившись всеми своими анатомическими знаниями, отправилась к ближайшему репликатору.  
  


***

  
— С Днем Святого Валентина, — в последнюю очередь Кэтрин ожидала получить валентинку от Седьмой. Казалось, их сложные и ухабистые отношения, ставшие сюрпризом для всего экипажа, давно уже не нуждались в каких-либо подтверждениях. И уж тем более в подарках. Дженвэй посмотрела на протянутую ей открытку и, взяв ее в руки, расплылась в улыбке. Вместо классической формы сердца она увидела анатомически верное изображение: два желудочка, два предсердия, аорта. Все как положено.  
  
— Я могла бы подписать ее на тысяче разных языков, — заговорила Седьмая, и только сейчас Кэтрин заметила румянец на ее щеках. — Но потом решила, что стандарта будет вполне достаточно.  
  
Дженвэй развернула открытку и прочитала на внутренней поверхности написанное от руки (и где Седьмая научилась писать?):  
  


_«Любимой Кэтрин сегодня я вручаю свое сердце»._

  
  
— Седьмая… — Дженвэй не знала, что и сказать. Она притянула Седьмую к себе, обняла и едва слышно прошептала: — Я принимаю этот дар.  



End file.
